


J'aime Bien Tes Yeux

by numinuos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Fluff, Happy, Heterochromia, Insecurity, M/M, gay dorks, heterochromia eren, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinuos/pseuds/numinuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren has heterochromia, and Jean finds out at 4 in the morning when he wakes alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'aime Bien Tes Yeux

**Author's Note:**

> eren with heterochromia is one of the best things to come out of the snk fandom in a while  
> einar/moeskine came up with all of this and freckled jesus bless them for it  
> all credit for the idea and the final dialogue goes to them  
> but seriously, check our their blog and follow them  
> their art is a+++++ and so are they 
> 
> -i apologize in advance for an ooc'ness or if it's just complete crap over all-  
> \--i've never written jean/eren before so apologies if this is crap--  
> \---also, im sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes---  
> ~~~enjoy~~~

When Jean Kirschtein woke up, he woke up alone.

Now, he’s well aware of the fact that most people wake up alone, but for him, he never woke up alone. He almost always woke up with a warm body that he had grown to love over the years sleeping soundly next to him. If he was lucky, the warm body would be wrapped in his arms, or (despite how many times he protested against it) the warm body would have him in their arms.

The owner of the warm body?

A smirk overcame Jean’s features.

Eren fucking Jaeger. No one expected it at first, and the question everyone asked themselves was if they would end up killing each other or getting along. Eventually, it was clearly seen after various interactions that there was some kind of spark. The question quickly became if either one of the two would act out on the spark.

It was Jean who did, surprisingly. They had been arguing over a recently released video game in which people had to kill giants called Titans in an attempt to save humanity. It had escalated from an argument to a yelling spree, and Jean was suddenly pushing Eren against the wall by the collar of his shirt. He hadn’t done anything after that except stare into Jaeger’s eyes, squinting before biting out a strangled, “Fuck you, you goddamn hot bastard.”

He had then kissed Eren, and _goddamn_.  If he hadn’t liked Eren (but he sure as hell did and still does), he would’ve simply gone out for those kisses, but he was caught in a spiral of falling more and more for him.

The man felt his face heat up at the thought and the memories of said occurrence.

He looked over to the empty spot next to him on the bed, spotting a dent in the mattress that indicated that the warm body he’d grown to love had gotten up not too long before. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked over at the door to the room and saw that it was still open.

Debating on whether or not he should get up and search for his boyfriend, Jean continued staring at the door with a frown present upon his weary face. The idea of going back to sleep was a very appealing one. After all, being a youtuber meant sleep was precious. It was especially precious when you recorded and edited videos into the ungodly hours of the morning.

He sighed loudly, and slowly climbed out of bed, groaning slightly to himself as a few joints popped. Rubbing at his eyes as a yawn wracked through his body, he slowly began to walk towards the door, tugging it open and stumbling into the hallway. Just as he thought, the bathroom light was on meaning that his boyfriend was in it. Another yawn wracked through Jean as he continued walking.

Why the hell would Eren be up and in the bathroom at 4 in the morning?

When he neared the bathroom, he heard soft yet troubled mutters and cupboards being opened and closed frantically as Eren searched for something. What was he searching for? Jean had no damn idea, so he chose the next best option to figure out why the hell his boyfriend was awake.

He knocked and asked, “Eren, why the everloving fuck are you awake at 4 in the morning?”

The searching stopped, along with the muttering. It was completely silent, and Jean felt the tension that he hadn't noticed before rising. His eyebrows furrowed. “Eren? Is everything-”

“Go away,” was his soft reply. There was fear in that voice...and it rubbed Jean in every wrong way. His stomach dropped and his hands clenched into fists as his eyebrows furrowed even more. “Please, Jean, just go-”

“Hell no. There’s no fucking way I’m gonna leave you. You’re clearly worried or some shit. Let me in and I’ll he-”

“GO AWAY, JEAN! I-I’M NOT LETTING YOU IN BECAUSE YOU’LL FREAK OUT AND CALL ME A FREAK AND THERE’S NO WAY I-” Eren shouted, startling Jean. He reeled back in surprised, hurt and confused but above all, he was _worried._

He swallowed roughly, watching the oak door with a troubled expression before he sighed loudly. Jean turned his back to the door, sinking to the ground as he slid against it. There was no use to fight with Eren, especially so goddamn early in the morning. As he pulled his knees up to his chest, he rest his chin against them as he closed his eyes, sighing to himself.

“Goddammit Eren...I just want to help,” he murmured as he exhaled softly,

There was silence for several long, tiresome moments that were filled with tension Jean wasn’t comfortable with. It was only when he heard a tired sigh from the other side of the door did the man lift his head. He opened his eyes as he looked behind him at the oak, a frown set upon his features. “Eren?”

“I-I’ll let you in...if you won’t freak out…” was the response he received. His boyfriend’s voice was shaking with uncertainty and that only served to make Jean’s frown grow deeper. Yet, he wouldn’t protest at this point. Eren was trusting him, and there was no way in hell he would even think of judging him with something so sensitive. What was this sensitive something was beyond Jean, though.

He scurried to his feet, stumbling over his own feet from being so tired. It took a moment or two before Jean was actually standing with a worried expression on his face, yet it took plenty more moments for the door to slowly creak open. The first thing Jean saw was Eren’s reflection in the mirror on the side of the wall, and he didn’t look any different than usual. His shaggy, messy brown hair was there, and he was dressed in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Yet he hid behind the door and Jean frowned more as he took slow steps forward, stopping only when Eren muttered a soft, “wait.” He knew he must’ve looked confused, yet Eren couldn’t tell. Once he was out from behind the door, his hands were covering his eyes, lips turned downward in worry. “I’ll let you see…” Another breathless, tense pause, “Just promise me you won’t freak out...okay?” The last sentence was uttered out in a rush, yet Jean managed to understand it all.

He swallowed roughly as he watched Eren subtly shake in front of him. “Okay.” There was nothing else to say. He knew that if he pushed him too far with his words, it’d give Eren too much to think about. And right now, Eren’s thoughts were a mess, jumbled up and self conscious of every move. It made him insecure, which was something Jean hated to see Eren be. He was beautiful...too beautiful to be scared like he was now…

Slowly, Eren removed his hands from his face and lowered them to his side, yet his eyes were closed. Abruptly, his head shot up from its downturned position, eyes snapping open. One eye, the right one, was colored a brilliant amber and the other one, the left one, was a beautiful turquoise. Yet both were colored with the fear of being judged.

Jean was surprised, yet he wasn’t freaked out at the sight before him. Eren’s eyes were two different color, and he wracked his thoughts for the proper word to describe it all. _Heterochromia?_ he asked himself, yet was brought back to the situation when he saw fear flash across his boyfriend’s features. It was momentarily and subtle, yet it was still _there._

And Jean hated seeing Eren afraid.

In order to mask his fear, Eren looked down at the ground, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know...I look creepy without my lenses. What a weirdo…” he muttered.

There were a flurry of thoughts and emotions that swirled within Jean at those words, but there was one specific thought that really explained how he thought and felt of the whole situation. _Oh **hell** no._

Within one stride, he was softly gripping the side of Eren’s head, peering into those stunning eyes that had stolen his breath since that heated, first kiss. It didn’t matter they were two colors, because what he felt for Eren was for he was as a whole, as a person. Not by the color of his eyes, or if he had locked him out of the bathroom for a few minutes, or if he got up at 4 in the morning searching for what he imagined were his lenses.

For a second, the fear spiked yet when Jean began to speak in a hushed voice, they slowly melted away. “Eren, shut up.”

And it only took those words for the heat they’d felt in their first kiss to be sparked once more as they shared yet another. There was something underneath their kiss that wasn’t there before. Yet, neither one of them could figured out _what was there._ Whatever it was, it was there, even when Jean pulled away from Eren and rested his forehead against the other’s, a loving grin splayed across his features.

He brought up his hand, rubbing a thumb against the skin under one of his eyes gently.

“I love your eyes.”

It was then that they found out what was there as they continued gazing at each other.

Trust, love, and no longer fear.

And it was all that they needed to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren suddenly pulled back, looking at Jean seriously. "Jean?" he asked.  
> Said muffin top gave him a confused look. "Yeah...?"  
> "Does this mean you'll stop saying no homo because this is pretty damn homo."  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Original post: http://moeskine.tumblr.com/post/81842689740/erejean-week-day-six-touch-eren-has  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> also, i just want to tell all of you, readers, that you are beautiful.  
> every single one of you  
> you're all human, and despite the fact that we're not perfect and we have our flaws, we are all still beautiful because these flaws and imperfections are what make us human.  
> and being human is the most perfect imperfection, so having anything that is a flaw is a piece of you that makes you human!  
> being human is being beautiful. maybe not in every person's eyes, but to others you are. certain people have a mind set on a one way lane, while others have theirs set on more than one.  
> everyone is different, and everyone has their flaws and imperfections yet it doesn't detract from who you are as a person  
> having stretch marks, scars, two different eye colors, hair loss, weight gain, weight loss, ANYTHING!!!  
> it doesn't detract from who you are  
> some may call it an imperfection  
> or a flaw  
> you may too  
> but if you ever need to talk to someone, i just want to let you all know one thing  
> i don't see it as an imperfection or a flaw if you don't want me to  
> i see it as a piece of you that makes you YOU  
> and  
> you  
> are  
> you  
> \----------------  
> i apologize if i made little sense in my little speech there  
> i've gotten little sleep and am quite exhausted  
> but thank you for reading  
> and have a wonderful evening/morning/day!


End file.
